<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>夹竹桃有毒（一发完） by 沐泷 (Mulong)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338687">夹竹桃有毒（一发完）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulong/pseuds/%E6%B2%90%E6%B3%B7'>沐泷 (Mulong)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Comedian RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 德云社 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulong/pseuds/%E6%B2%90%E6%B3%B7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【道貌岸然良x风骚小寡妇堂】</p><p>又名《七十年代暗黑现实记事》</p><p>⭕️切开黑⭕️两个纯粹的坏人</p><p>‼️谋杀亲夫‼️抛尸‼️TQ</p><p>中式ABO乾元、中庸、坤泽设定</p><p>信香味道：孟鹤堂夹竹桃，周九良舟形乌头，都是剧毒植物</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>周九良/孟鹤堂</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>夹竹桃有毒（一发完）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LOFTER ID：沐泷</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>所有人都在传说革委会主任看上了后街那个刚死了丈夫的风骚小寡妇。</p><p>是真的。</p><p>如果周九良听到了，他还会在心里说：那个死了的丈夫是我埋的。</p><p>那是一个雷雨交加的夜晚，周九良正在自家的炕上躺着看今天没收回来的“禁书”，隔壁又传来了男人发酒疯和打码不休的声音，那是路桥和孟鹤堂两口子。</p><p>周九良心里可惜，白瞎了一个这么漂亮的媳妇儿给了路桥，没有被这么个玩意儿折磨。作为革委会主任，路家的情况周九良很清楚。有文化但成分不好的黑五类分子娶了一个没文化却成分好的乡下坤泽，妄图改变自己的成分，却厌恶自己相貌秀美身材火辣的妻子，每日非打即骂，喝醉了更是变本加厉。</p><p>不过那小媳妇儿哭起来的时候泪眼朦胧的模样儿更俊了，肥大的工人裤都遮不住他的大屁股，鼓鼓的胸脯能将上身的确良衬衫的扣子顶开了口，周九良在心里咋舌，十分瞧不上路桥的不识货。如此对待这样的尤物，简直是暴殄天物。回想起孟鹤堂的滋味儿，周九良忍不住舔舔唇，手里的禁书都没有他带劲儿。</p><p>没错，周九良周主任早就借职务之便跟隔壁的小媳妇儿孟鹤堂，毕竟路桥成分不好，时常被拉去批斗，还有学习任务，总是经常不在家的。</p><p>隔壁的声音越来越高了，坤泽哭喊求饶的声音穿透雨幕钻进周九良的耳朵里。他有点心疼。周九良这个人，没心没肺混不吝，天生天养长到现在，表面上算是个根红苗正，其实冷心冷情自私自利。不过他倒是真的对隔壁的小媳妇儿动了心</p><p>小媳妇儿孟鹤堂，身娇体软，拈轻怕重，虽然是乡下坤泽却没干过一天活，凭借一张娇媚动人的脸和一双天生自带三分情的眸，就有数不清的乾元中庸来替他干活。要说他这辈子做的最亏的一笔买卖，就是为了进城嫁给了黑五类狗崽子路桥。</p><p>于是他在第一次被打之后，火速勾搭上了周九良。其实他只是掐着每天周九良回家的钟点儿，在自家门口多站了一站，两个人眼神儿一对，就知道了彼此的意思。随后趁没人的时候往周九良家的被窝里一钻，红浪翻滚，水乳交融。</p><p>毕竟只要人长的漂亮，就算脸上还带着青紫色的淤青和细碎的伤口，都显得愈发楚楚可怜，周九良没文化，不懂那叫被凌虐的美感，但也不妨碍他觉得好看。</p><p>小寡妇骚的很，一个眼神儿就能勾得周九良裤裆梆硬，上下两张嘴都极其会吸，还会流水儿，滑溜溜地把周九良的魂儿都吸出来。周九良想着想着下面就硬了，解开裤腰带，扔了禁书，他幻想着孟鹤堂在床上骚浪的样子撸动起来，纤细的身子坐在他身上起起伏伏，扭腰摆胯，屁股乱抖。</p><p>另一边，孟鹤堂跌倒在地上，一侧的脸颊肿得老高，刚才路桥给了他一巴掌，特别很，登时就红肿起来。他捂着脸颊，后腰磕在板凳上疼得要命。这该死的醉鬼还在发酒疯，孟鹤堂咬着后槽牙，恨得牙痒痒。</p><p>“你给贱货！整天出去勾搭男人，别以为老子不知道！”路桥反手拎着酒瓶子，“砰”地一声在桌面上敲碎，吓得孟鹤堂一激灵。</p><p>摔碎了酒瓶子之后他还在继续骂骂咧咧，摇摇晃晃地站着，指天咒地。孟鹤堂的手臂上破了好几个口子，浑身上下哪里都疼，他心里憋着一股戾气。撑着板凳站起身，孟鹤堂抄起来砸向这个男人，“你骂啊，你接着骂，你还敢打我！你个畜生！”</p><p>他一连砸了好几下，累得直喘粗气，路桥毕竟是个乾元，被打了几下之后就抢走了板凳扔到一边，“好啊，你还敢打我，反了天了？”</p><p>他揪住孟鹤堂的头发将他往桌面上用力掼，几下之后孟鹤堂的额角破了开始流血。鲜红的血液流进他的眼睛里，孟鹤堂的眼前一片赤红，夹竹桃香味的信香在空气中迅速弥漫。路桥味道之后精神忽然出现一阵恍惚，抓着孟鹤堂的手松开了一些，孟鹤堂抓住机会爬起来，揪住他的衣领，将他推向房门。</p><p>又是“砰”地一下，这次是路桥的后脑直接磕到门拉手，那打开是家里稍有的带铁的玩意儿。鲜红的血液蹭在生锈的把手上，路桥整个人缓缓地滑下来，坐在地上，最后歪倒躺在地上。他的眼睛还睁着，直勾勾地盯着孟鹤堂。</p><p>孟鹤堂腿一软也跌坐在地，他的额角和嘴角都挂着血迹，他用手背擦了一下，两道血痕被抹开糊了脸颊一片红色，衬得他整个人的神情妖异艳丽。他急促地喘着气，高耸的胸脯快速地起伏。</p><p>过了大概有五分钟，路桥还是一动不动地趴在地上，孟鹤堂爬到他面前，颤抖着伸出一根指头放在他的鼻子下面。</p><p>没气了。</p><p>孟鹤堂瞪大了眼睛，愣了一会儿，然后又突然放声大笑。</p><p>他大大的杏核眼中闪烁着兴奋而奇异的光，柔美的脸庞扭曲着，他发出咯咯地笑声，突然又抓着路桥尸体的头扇巴掌，仿佛像是要把这两年自己挨过的巴掌都删回去。</p><p>孟鹤堂觉得心里痛快极了，他一边笑一边打，打得自己的掌心红成一片。</p><p>外面的雨越下越大了，忽然一道闪电滑过，紧跟着雷声轰鸣，空气中夹竹桃的香味愈发地浓烈，孟鹤堂被雷声吓醒。他扶着门艰难地站起来，打开门走进雨幕中，穿过院子来到隔壁周九良家。</p><p>敲门声响起，周九良刚刚撸出来一发，正在擦手，他赶紧将禁书藏在枕头下面，提上裤子，一边系裤腰带，一边问，“谁啊？”</p><p>“我。”</p><p>孟鹤堂的声音在外面响起，周九良趿拉着布鞋拉开门，见到衣衫发丝凌乱不堪，脸上还带着血迹的孟鹤堂，“你怎么来了？路桥又打你了？”</p><p>“呵，”孟鹤堂冷笑着翻他白眼儿，一只手放在周九良的胸口勾住他的扣子，一手摸周九良刚刚消停下来的裤裆，凑近周九良的唇边，“死鬼，我挨打的时候你干什么呢？”</p><p>周九良顺势在他唇上嘬了一口，“宝贝儿，我这不是没忍住么。”</p><p>“哼。”孟鹤堂冷哼，推开他，“过来，到你出力的时候了。”</p><p>说完，他转身往回走。他身上的衣服都湿透了，紧紧地贴在身上，勾勒出清晰动人的曲线，周九良的裤裆又活泛起来了。</p><p>跟着孟鹤堂到了他家里，就见路桥一动不动地趴在地上，后脑一大片血迹，空气中残留的夹竹桃与周九良的舟形乌头勾勾缠缠，两种味道彼此缠绕最终融为一体。</p><p>“快点儿，把他弄走埋了。”孟鹤堂踢了周九良的脚后跟一脚，抱着胳膊催促他。这句话说完又笑眯了眼，“打今儿起我就是个寡妇了。”</p><p>“那你可真是个风骚俏寡妇。”周九良捏着他的下巴又亲了一口，被孟鹤堂啐了一声“死相”之后将死了的路桥扛在自己身上，“下着这么大的雨上哪儿埋去，一会儿就给你冲开了。”</p><p>“那怎么办？”</p><p>“我有办法，跟我来。”周九良扛着尸体，带着孟鹤堂出门。</p><p>暴雨倾盆，孟鹤堂抓起家里的一把破伞，给自己打上，拎着手电筒跟着周九良，“上哪儿啊？”</p><p>他们住在胡同的最尽头，这边的住户好多都被抄家批斗下放了，有的都死绝了，没什么人。</p><p>周九良往公厕的方向抬下巴，“就扔粪坑里吧，反正他喝得烂醉，酒气冲天，半夜上茅房掉粪坑里闷死了。”</p><p>这倒是个好主意，就算明天有人发现，也不会怀疑早自己身上。孟鹤堂放下心来，心说舟形乌头果然比夹竹桃还要歹毒。</p><p>公厕离得不远，正好下雨天不会有人来上茅房，周九良找了一个满坑的，撒手把路桥给推了进去。完了摆摆手，搂着孟鹤堂，“走吧媳妇儿，回家睡觉。”</p><p>“谁是你媳妇儿，我现在可是寡妇。”孟鹤堂翻脸不认人。</p><p>“嘿，我可是帮你抛尸的奸夫，你来找我的时候怎么没想着不是我媳妇儿呢，”周九良狞笑着掐孟鹤堂的下巴，“咱俩天生一对儿，一条绳儿上的蚂蚱，谁都跑不了。”</p><p>孟鹤堂笑眯了眼睛，依偎进周九良的怀里，洁白的藕臂环住他的肩膀，一对奸夫淫妇浪荡着进了家门，在刚死了主人的卧室里，仗着雨声雷鸣胡天胡地了一夜，衣裳扔得到处都是。</p><p>孟鹤堂高声呻吟着，发泄着欲望和快感，杀死路桥的事实让他格外的兴奋热情，不知疲倦地缠着周九良要了一次又一次。周九良的犬齿深深地没入他后颈的腺体，将自己舟形乌头的毒素注入进去，与夹竹桃结合，形成双倍的剧毒。</p><p>云雨稍歇，孟鹤堂趴在周九良怀里，手还不老实地勾着他下面的黑毛，他的身上青一块紫一块地瞧得周九良心疼，“明儿给你上卫生所开点儿药膏抹一抹。”</p><p>“嗯，”孟鹤堂闭着眼睛，他累了，杀人之后的兴奋和痛快与肉欲的快感一通褪去，恐惧重新涌上心头，他抱紧了周九良，光裸的背部颤抖。</p><p>周九良舔掉他脸上的血迹，被雨水和汗水冲刷后只剩下一点点血迹，周九良品味着口中隐约一丝的血腥味，与孟鹤堂接吻。四片唇瓣交错吮吸，孟鹤堂伸出一截嫩色舌尖递给周九良，被他含住的与自己的舌头交缠摩擦，又让孟鹤堂长大了嘴巴，舌头模仿着抽插的动作在口中进出。</p><p>第二天一早，雨停天晴，孟鹤堂睡眼惺忪地从周九良身上起来，周九良的家伙从他里面滑出来，带出了一股淫水。他身上有些烫，周九良与他额头贴额头，闭着眼睛道，“发烧了。”</p><p>“哼，”孟鹤堂从鼻子里喷出一股热气，半个身子探到床下摸自己的衣服，丰满的屁股翘起怼到周九良的鼻尖下面，“我得出去找我男人了，一宿没回家，不知道上哪里鬼混去了。”</p><p>周九良发出两声闷笑，在他湿漉漉还挂着精液的花瓣上亲一口，拍了他的屁股一巴掌，“骚货。”</p><p>孟鹤堂坐直身子一边穿衣服一边飞了个媚眼给他，“你个色鬼。”</p><p>收拾停当之后，周九良帮孟鹤堂把屋子打扫干净，然后翻墙回了自己家，等孟鹤堂挨家挨户都找了一遍也没找着路桥之后，才假装刚睡醒，从自家出来主持大局，带着邻居们去找人，最后再公厕的粪坑里找到了路桥。</p><p>邻居们谁都不愿意下粪坑去捞人，最后周九良出了钱，才找了几个壮年乾元把尸体捞上来。孟鹤堂已经坐在地上一把鼻涕一把泪地哭得不能自已，一边哭还一边咒骂，把路桥的祖宗十八代都翻来覆去骂了个遍。可怜他一个刚死了丈夫的小寡妇，哭丧都能哭得风情万种，将跟着找人和过来看热闹的男人们勾得眼都直了。</p><p>周九良叼着烟主持大局，“大伙儿都看见了，人是自己掉进粪坑里闷死的，小孟说他昨天晚上喝多了，还非要跑出去，可见这是个意外。既然人已经死了，又死的这么不体面，咱就把他趁早送去火化吧，我想他自己也不想这样臭着，路桥他媳妇儿你怎么说。”</p><p>孟鹤堂正捂着脸嘤嘤哭泣，身边有几个邻居家的坤泽围着安慰他，听到周九良问他，埋在手心里的嘴角勾起一抹痛快的笑意，同时带着哭腔，柔柔弱弱地道，“都挺您的安排，我一个寡妇，还能，还能怎么办啊呜呜呜……”</p><p>丧事很快就办完了，路桥的骨灰盒孟鹤堂没有领回家，直接放在公墓里，从此以后孟鹤堂就一个人住了。每天晚上，周九良就从自己家翻墙过去跟孟鹤堂一个被窝。日子久了，这俩人也就越来越不避讳，再说，寡妇再嫁也不是什么新鲜事，孟鹤堂这么漂亮，谁都不信他还能给路桥那个玩意儿守一辈子寡。</p><p>周九良近水楼台好像也不是什么新鲜事儿。</p><p>大伙儿都以为他们俩是在路桥死后才渐渐勾搭到一起的，在路桥死了的半年之后，周九良和孟鹤堂结婚，将两个院子打通，重新盖了房子成了一个大院子。转过年来，孟鹤堂就给周九良生了一个大胖儿子。算算日子，应该是刚结婚那时候怀上的。周围碎嘴的邻居就开始传闲话，说路桥不行，娶了孟鹤堂两年一个蛋都没下，等人嫁了周九良，立马就怀上了，可见是路桥不行。</p><p>孟鹤堂抱着孩子站在院子里听外头的人说话，想想路桥死后还要被盖上“不行”的帽子，霎时笑得甜蜜娇艳，心中畅快，大仇得报。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>爱发电 https://afdian.net/@mulong</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>